


Dark Places

by BitchAssDude



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Abigail, Bottom Abigail Roberts, Bottom Abigail Roberts Marston, Choking, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Hair Pulling, How many more tags can I add?, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Top Arthur, Top Arthur Morgan, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, breath play, degrading, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchAssDude/pseuds/BitchAssDude
Summary: Arthur never really understood women, especially the ones that made his heart beat a little song. Because those songs never ended in anything good, always ended in him wanting to stop his heart from making more.Yet even so, his eyes landed on the 'new girl' at camp. Some whore by the name of Abigail Uncle brought from the local town they were camping by. Saying she would work for food and clothing.No matter the work.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wanted to try between Arthur and Abigail, because I'm sorry, there's not enough Bottom Abigail.

Arthur never really understood women, especially the ones that made his heart beat a little song. Because those songs never ended in anything good, always ended in him wanting to stop his heart from making more.  
Yet even so, his eyes landed on the 'new girl' at camp. Some whore by the name of Abigail Uncle brought from the local town they were camping by. Saying she would work for food and clothing.

No matter the work.

Of course Dutch took advantage of that, always having her wash clothes, get firewood, hell even had her go hunting once. One thing that the men quickly learned and quickly grew fond of... was her false eagerness to please the men of the camp. Arthur could tell she didn't enjoy it. But had been doing it so long that she could put on a show.

Arthur watched with well-hidden disgust as Abigail rode Bill off into the sunset... in the open... in front of everyone. He was currently skinning the buck that he brought in and was trying not to go and stab Bill in the balls. He was just about to get the second antler when he heard an especially loud groan from Bill. He took a deep breath and put the knife down. Does he have no manners? He wanted to wallop him right across the face.

He looked up, and regretted it immediately. Bill was facing Abigail towards him now, and she made direct eye contact with him. She looked so uncomfortable, it pained him. But why did she have to look him directly in the eyes? It was like she was.. challenging him. Egging him on to do something. 

And boy did he do something.

He picked up the knife and flipped it in his hand; before harshly stabbing the wood with it and glaring at Bill and Abigail. Abigail made eye contact with him again, staring him down, definitely challenging him. Bill eventually looked over because Abigail had reduced to making less than impressed sounds. "Whatchu starin' at Morgan? See something you like?" Bill cackled. Arthur then turned his deadly gaze to Bill. If looks could kill, Bill would have dropped in place. "Nothin' Bill." Arthur snarled, "Absolutely nothin'." He aggressively picked up the knife and got back to work on the antler.

"Whatchu mean nothin'?" Bill had stopped and pulled out of Abigail, and giving her a slight shove, cueing that he was done with her. That didn't go unnoticed by Arthur. Bill started to walk over, not a care in the world about the fact that he was buck naked. Arthur quickly pointed the knife at him, not even looking up, "Come any closer, and I will chop off your dick." He threatened. Bill put his hands up and stopped cackling, "Easy there cowboy, you sweet on Roberts or somethin'?" He didn't give Arthur time to reply, "Or are you jealous that you ain't gettin' any action since Mary?"

Bill didn't have any time to react when Arthur threw him to the ground and punched him.

"I ain't sweet on nobody, and definitely not jealous of you." Arthur spat. He then walked to his wagon which was right by Abigail's tent, where she was currently trying to freshen up after having Bill inside her for way too long. He glared at her quickly and sat on his cot, which didn't help him, cause Abigail could still see his every move. He saw out the corner of his eye, her looking at him... smirking?

"You have fun watchin' me get angry?" He snapped his head over to her, thankful that she was now in at least her undergarments. Abigail looked him up and down hungrily, no shame in the way she clearly was undressing him with her eyes. "Just like men makin' a fool out of themselves over a woman." Abigail chuckled, Arthur laughed. "If I were making a fool outta myself, it weren't over you." Abigail's smirk grew. "Who said it was over me? I coulda been talkin' 'bout that Mary gal."

That stopped Arthur from laughing.

"I can assure you, it wasn't over Mary. That twisted woman is out of my life, for good." He snarled, in no way was he gonna talk about his past flame with some... whore. "You sure about that? Cause it seems that you were real sweet on her." Arthur stood up and walked over to her, "Do you like angering people that can easily send you on your way?" He got real close, to the point where he could feel her breathe on him. "I only anger the ones that I know wouldn't dare get rid of me." She walked around the back of him, "I've been watching you for sometime now Arthur; I know you can't wait to have your turn with me." She ran her hands up and down his back. "I ain't scared of you cowboy, unless you really do want me stayin'; give me a reason to be scared."

"You sure you want to go to that dark place, Miss Roberts?" He could feel her nod against his back. "Cause there ain't no gettin' out of it, once you're in." She rounded him again, to be in front of him. "Do your worst cowboy." Arthur's expression went dark, "I plan to. Meet me by my horse in 5 minutes, no earlier, no later, or you will regret it." He then walked away, seemingly disappearing out of sight.

This would be fun.


	2. Part 2

She met him by his stallion in 5 minutes, not early or late. She listens, Arthur took notice of. That would definitely be a good thing to do with Arthur.

Listen.

"You listened, good girl." He talked to her like he might an animal. She glared at him slightly, but a sudden hand on her throat away from prying eyes made her stop and squeak a little. He looked her in the eyes, "Now you listen to me, this might be fun for you or it might not. All I know is that I'm gonna be enjoying myself. Now you can sour my mood further by walking away and leaving me to take out my aggression on someone less fortunate. Or, the smarter option, you can make me happy and come with me; we could see if we want to continue this in the future. Up to you." He released his hold and let his hand drop to his side.

Whatever this side of him was... she liked it.

She simply nodded and took his hand when he offered the help to get up on the horse. Clicking his tongue they set off to town at a trot. A little ways into the trip, she started to run her hands up and down Arthur's chest, hearing his breath go a little unsteady, she smirked and continued. "You keep doing that, I might have to pull over and fuck you right now." His voice was low and gruff, sending a shiver down Abigail's spine. "What if that's my plan?" She challenged, Arthur slowed his horse to a fast walk. "It's a dangerous one that's working." He rumbled, picking up speed again. "But I ain't need anyone to come snoopin' once I make you scream." Abigail almost let out a moan at those words, she was definitely wet.

Once making it into town he hitched his horse outside of the hotel and helped Abigail down. Walking inside, he quickly tossed enough money on the counter for a room and walked up the stairs to the room. Opening the door and locking it after they both got in, he turned around and leaned on the door, shamelessly undressing Abigail with his eyes. She stood in front of him, breathing deeply. "Get naked." He ordered, to which she started slowly with her blouse. Although he was enjoyed the show, he didn't have the time nor patience to go slow. "Hurry it up, or I'll do it for you." She sped it up and took off her skirt, but went teasingly slow with her undergarments.

"You want me to tear them off you?" He stood up off the door, fully ready to do just that. "Maybe." It was all the confirmation he needed, he went over to her and literally ripped her undergarments off of her, shreds of useless fabric laying on the floor. He then quickly got undressed himself and grabbed her throat again, not squeezing it, just holding it. He was towering over her, staring deeply into her eyes, daring her to do something. She just put her hands on his forearm, which he slapped away, so they rest at her sides. He slowly started to add pressure, smirking at the way she bounced a little on her toes, squeezing her thighs shut, making pathetic attempts at breathing.

He held her at arms length looking up and down at her struggling form. He looked to her thighs and laughed, she was dripping. "You really enjoy this don't you?" He taunted, he then held an expression of fake disgust. "Pathetic," He spat. She finally moaned, "Are you really gettin' off on this?" He laughed. He then brought her close to him and kissed her. He let go of her throat hearing her trying to catch her breath, not being entirely able to with how Arthur kissed her. He grabbed her ass hard, spanking it, and letting his hands travel up to grab her breasts harshly as well, he then pinched her nipples, earning him a pained whimper of pleasure.

He then pulled back and looked at her hungrily. "God." He then pulled away completely, Abigail letting out a whine, Arthur smirked, "On your knees." She quickly did as told, dropping to her knees in a quick and fluid motion, ready for the next direction. Arthur grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it so she was looking up at him. He grabbed his dick, stroking it quickly three times, groaning and closing his eyes. Abigail was eyeing it hungrily, licking her lips. A little tug on her hair had her looking back up at Arthur.

"Now, you're gonna take my dick, in that pretty little mouth of yours, and like it? Got it?" Abigail quickly nodded, but Arthur wasn't having that. "What was that? I couldn't hear ya." Abigail whined but spoke, "I'll take it, as far as I can, now please, can I suck it?" Arthur groaned, "When you ask like that, yes you can." He let his dick slip into Abigail's mouth painfully slow, but once he let go, Abigail went wild. She started sucking it like a woman possessed. Taken by surprise at how eager she was, Arthur's eyes widened and he groaned.

Trying to see how much she really could take, Arthur grabbed ahold of her hair with both hands and started to face fuck her. Abigail's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she gagged but started to take all of Arthur. Once all 8 inches of Arthur was down her throat he kept her there and reached over her head to spank her ass. Starting to squirm a little, Abigail gagged, but Arthur still kept her there, "C'mon, you can hold it a little longer." he encouraged. Once he was satisfied and he saw Abigail's eyes rolling back into her head, he quickly pulled out of her mouth and smiled as he watched Abigail cough a little and grin. Spit was running down her chin and onto her chest, which made Arthur proud of himself knowing he made her a mess.

He gave her a little breather, and after a good 10 seconds picked her up and threw her on the bed. "I want you to fuck yourself." He ordered as he stood at the foot of the bed and watched her smile; lying on her back, spitting on her fingers a little and rubbing her clit. He started to slowly stroke himself, enjoying every little bit of it. He groaned when she inserted her fingers into her pussy and rolled her eyes back. When she closed her eyes, he silently went over to the side of her and put his hand around her throat, adding a little pressure. Her strangled moans made him wild. After a little bit of this, she started to buck her hips into her fingers, to which he added a little more pressure. "Don't you dare fucking come." He ordered.

Abigail tried, she really did. But it felt too good.

She soon started spasming, convulsing, and at a point almost screaming when she orgasmed. She involuntarily bucked her hips hard and Arthur let out a disappointed sigh. Apparently she couldn't listen after all. "I thought you could listen? Just couldn't help it could you? You know what I do, to people who don't listen?" He asked her after she came down from her high. She blinked slowly at him, still not all there, she then slowly shook her head. "I punish them." He said darkly.

Abigail almost orgasmed again at the thought of him punishing her.

What a bad girl she's been.


	3. Part 3

Arthur grabbed her by the arm and basically threw her down onto the ground, as gently as he could, he didn't want to  _ actually  _ hurt her. She looked up at him with surprise, he didn't let any emotion show on his face, making him  _ menacing _ .

"Look, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It felt  _ too good _ . I'll do whatever you want, just please don't punish me Arthur." She pleaded. Did she really just call him Arthur? He guessed he wasn't clear enough that from the moment they walked into this room, he wasn't Arthur anymore. He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up so she was eye level with him; he then gave her a slap hard enough to sting, but not to mark. She yelped in surprise.

"I am not  _ Arthur _ , you will only address me as  _ sir _ . You mess up on that, this'll be worse than I wanted it to be, but since I didn't really specify, this is your one-time pass. You understand?" He grabbed her chin and made her look at him, she nodded frantically, before realizing quickly that wouldn't be enough for Arthur.

"Yes,  _ sir _ ." Arthur smiled and gently pulled her over his lap, with her ass in the air. He rubbed it slowly, earning a little moan of pleasure from Abigail.

"But you still disobeyed me," He sighed, "So you still have to be punished." Like a strike of a match, he quickly brought his hand down on her left cheek as hard as he could. The pain and the suddenness of it made Abigail cry out. He put his hand over her mouth until she quieted down. He rubbed his hand over the red spot gently and soothingly.

"I want you to count _every single_ spank I give you. And if you miss one, we start over and add another five,  every single time you miss . So I advise against missing, as it will hurt, and it will make me angrier because that's adding on to how long I have to wait. For right now, we start with twenty." He rubbed his hand up and down the middle of her back while she looked back at him and nodded.

His hand came crashing down on the other cheek and Abigail started the count.

" **_ One _ ** ." She ground out, trying to keep quiet. That wouldn't last too long. He gave her other cheek another spank and she continued counting. He switched back and forth between cheeks and at five, he did a rapid string of them that got them to ten. She didn't miss a single one.  _ Impressive _ .

That impressiveness would soon run out, as she would get lost in the pain turning into pleasure and moan out the numbers, just as they got to eighteen, she stopped counting and was instead moaning. Arthur stopped and grabbed her hair and made her face him. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, but a dopey smile on her face. That smile was soon gone though as she realized what she had done. Arthur shook his head and sighed, accidentally brushing his spanking hand against her pussy as he rested it on her thighs. This earned a high pitched moan and gasp from Abigail. Arthur just smirked.

"This making you wet, huh? You enjoyin' this pain? I'll make it even more pleasurable. But so help me god, you cum from this, I'm immediately ramming my dick in your pussy and unleashing hell on you." He warned, she just nodded and gave her butt a little wiggle, obviously ready for the pleasure and pain about to come. He let out a huff of a chuckle and brought his hand down on her ass.

" **_ One _ ** ." She moaned, enjoying this already a little too much. And they just restarted. He brought his hand down again, and she moaned out a two. They repeated this process over and over, but soon he started to rub her clit with his hand slowly, causing Abigail to shriek in pleasure and surprise, causing Arthur to chuckle a little. He kept on slapping her ass, and she still counted until they got to twenty, where he did a rapid string of them that would have gotten them to twenty-five, if she hadn't become a mumbling, moaning mess at twenty-three. She was already a moaning mess at about fifteen, which didn't help her case. He stopped spanking her and rubbed her really quickly then suddenly stopped, just as Abigail was about to go over the edge, which made Abigail groan out in frustration. Which earned a slap to her pussy, which stung but felt _amazing_.

" What did I tell you, Abigail? Did you not believe me when I first threatened you?" Arthur grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up so she was straddling his lap. She was so disoriented, she hadn't even processed what had happened in that time he got her to sit up. She was still moaning, with that dopey smile that seemed to get dopier, and tear-stained cheeks. She slouched a little, which caused her sensitive bud to rub against Arthur's dick, which made her moan, and do it again.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur grabbed her hip, holding both of them still. He grabbed her chin with the hand that was in her hair and tapped her on the face so she would look him in the eyes. Once she opened them, she took a minute to realize what was about to happen. She moaned at the thought of it, making Arthur cock his head in confusion, then he smirked a little at the realization that she was  fucking dirty . Getting off on all of this, he would have to suggest this once more to her a little while later down the line.

"You, have been  very bad . Do you know what happens to bad girls that don't listen the first,  or second  time?" He watched her feign thought in the question before giving a shrug.

"They get fucked until they can't walk for  weeks . Until they can't form a coherent thought. Until their brains are  mush ." She moaned at each one of those sentences, trying to rub against his dick again, making him slap her thigh quickly, then holding her hip again.

"You, Abigail Roberts, are in for it now."


End file.
